Sous les aubépines
by Elro
Summary: Et si Sauron avait gagné ? Défi 26. OS


Encore un défi du Poney ! Décidément, il n'y a que ça qui me motive pour écrire ces temps-ci.

Merci à mes fidèles beta, bien que j'aie rajouté des morceaux de ci de là et que j'ai "oublié" de leur donner la totalité de ce que j'avais écrit ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Rose ! Rentre vite ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est plus sûr à cette heure ci. »

Rose, les joues roses d'avoir couru sur le chemin avec ses amies, entendit la voix de son père s'élever depuis leur chaumière. Elle salua Cardamome, sa meilleure amie, et retourna en trottinant vers chez elle. Dans la pénombre, elle ne vit pas le trou dans la chaussée et tomba de tout son long.

Tout se déroula très vite. Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à la douleur que quelqu'un se saisit d'elle par derrière et l'entraina vers le petit bois tout proche.

Une main la bâillonnait fort et lui faisait mal. Rose ne voyait pas qui l'avait attaquée. Paniquée, la seule chose qu'elle remarquait était les branches qui fouettaient et griffaient son petit visage et qui se prenaient dans ses tresses blondes.

On ne retrouva son petit corps dénudé, sali, violenté qu'une semaine plus tard. Près du chemin où elle avait l'habitude de jouer avec son amie. Son père se jeta à genoux à ses cotés et pleura. C'était la troisième fois que l'on s'en prenait à sa famille. Mais jusqu'à présent, les enfants avaient toujours réussi à s'enfuir. Mais ce petit corps sans vie qui reposait à présent dans ses bras l'emplit d'une rage sans nom et il hurla. Il haïssait ceux qui avaient fait ça. EUX. Il ne savait pas qui exactement. La guerre était terminée, le pays tranquille et pourtant, il se sentait épié. Partout où les gens du village se rendaient, ils imaginaient des yeux posés sur eux. Le bois était un refuge pour ces ennemis sans visage.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans cette région quelques mois plus tôt, ils avaient espéré trouver la paix et la possibilité de se reconstruire. La guerre avait fait des dégâts chez tous. L'ancien Gondor avait plus ou moins été réduit en cendres. Les vastes plaines de Rohan, si verdoyantes, si fertiles, n'étaient plus qu'un vaste chausse-trappe, un paradis pour les bandits de tous poils. Les Hommes de Dun avait décidé que s'ils ne pouvaient posséder ces terres -ce que le Maître Noir leur avait refusé- alors personne ne les aurait. Alors, avec ses filles et quelques amis, ils avaient fui la haine et la violence, loin vers le nord, abandonnant leur passé et les leurs. Et ce pays avait semblé intact, préservé des ravages de la guerre. Mais jamais on n'y avait croisé le moindre habitant. Et pourtant, depuis les bois, les nouveaux venus sentaient leurs regards brûlants de haine et de vengeance retenues se poser sur leurs nuques. Malgré cela, ils avaient espéré pouvoir reprendre le cours de leurs vies. Mais la mort avait frappé.

Le père de Cardamome, un tout petit homme aux cheveux bouclés, qui avait la curieuse habitude de toujours aller nus pieds, lui posa la main sur l'épaule. C'était un geste de réconfort qui témoignait également de sa profonde détresse. Après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient surmontées ensemble, le destin décidait à nouveau de les frapper, de s'acharner sur eux. Le succès qui avait succinctement miroité devant leurs yeux fatigués avait fini par leur planter une dague dans le dos. A nouveau.

« Rose. Rose, »gémit-il. Son visage tordu par une grimace était méconnaissable. Ses deux autres filles vinrent l'aider à se relever et à regagner leur cabane de fortune. Le père de Cardamome recouvrit Rose d'un drap troué, prit dans ses bras le petit corps et les suivit.

A l'arrière de leur abri, il y avait une minuscule clairière entourée d'aubépines. C'est là que reposerait l'enfant. Les deux pères se mirent à creuser, bien vite rejoints par les six compagnons qui avaient survécu à leur périple. Ils déposèrent Rose et se mirent à reboucher la tombe. Croyant avoir trouvé des congénères bien organisés, un écureuil vint déposer trois noisettes dans le trou puis s'enfuit dans un nuage de fourrure rousse. Plongés dans leur chagrin, les pères ne le remarquèrent même pas.

Les jours qui suivirent furent très difficiles pour tous. Les enfants qu'on ne laissait plus sortir devenaient insupportables et capricieux. Parmi les hommes présents, deux ne tinrent plus. La guerre les avait rendus inséparables : un grand blond agile et adroit et un petit roux qui tirait toute sa fierté d'une barbe fournie. L'arc et la hache à la main, ils s'enfoncèrent côte à côte dans les bois. On dit que les arbres se mirent à murmurer sur leur passage.

Nul ne sut ce qu'ils firent durant le mois où ils furent absents, mais un matin, alors que tous pensaient qu'ils étaient morts et ne reviendraient plus, ils rentrèrent. Ils trainaient derrière eux un corps inerte. Le petit roux le déposa aux pieds du père de Rose.

« C'est lui qui a souillé Rose. Par les dents du Ténébreux, il nous a donné du fil à retordre. Doivent être une centaine là dedans, mais z'ont le pied léger et y connaissent le terrain. Z'ont dû partir quand on est arrivés. »

Alors le père de Rose, suivant les traditions de son pays, daigna baisser les yeux sur celui qui avait violé puis tué sa fille. C'était un de ces vaincus qui ne semblaient plus vivre que pour briser les vies et le bonheur des serviteurs du Très Divin. Tel le seigneur du Delà-de-Rhûn qu'il fut autrefois, le père de Rose cracha sur la dépouille de Sam Gamegie.


End file.
